New World
by Somi Yokio
Summary: What happens when a kid who's never known Minecraft wakes up in the blocky dimension? {Includes Skybrine, Enderlox, and quite a few OC's}


[Brendan's viewpoint]

I look around for a while. Now I realize this is a little different than my dream.

I stare at the sheep, whose fluffy coat actually seems real.

I stare at the trees, and the wind blows leaves away, slowly eating away at the 'block'.

I stare at some of the people, who seem familiar. They don't seem pixelated as well.

I stare at myself. When I move my arm, it bends. When I see a brief reflection in a lake, I see my eyes. They're lime green. My eyes are usually brown.

I stare at Violet, who has sunglasses on. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. "Uh...are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking. C'mon, we're almost at the portal."

"A portal? I thought you said we're going to your house."

She sighs. "My house is in a different dimension. Quite different, actually."

I try to get what she's saying when she suddenly shoves me into a tall doorway made of black stuff with a purple haze in the entrance. As soon as my face hits the purple stuff, I hear loud screams and explosions. And I faint.

{Time skip}

I wake up to a bunch of blurry voices. I don't see anything.

"You idiot! Why did you bring a random kid here?" I could hear a man's voice.

"He's not! He seems...from here." That's Vi's voice.

"What?" The man notices my eyelids fluttering. "Fine. He can stay. Now that I think about it, I can see it too. Perhaps you're not stupid after all." I hear a door creak.

When I have the nerve to open my eyes, I'm met with a quiet Violet staring at me. She sighs.

"Um...what is this place?" I notice millions of dark maroon pillars surrounding us in a pretty big room.

"It's my cousin's castle. Sorry if you were scared."

"Your...cousin lives here?"

"No, he rarely comes here. Although I did see him toda—"

"VI!" A loud voice of a young man echos across the room

"Sky! Haven't seen you in a while!"

'Sky' comes out of the shadows. He has a pretty fair tan, black and gray clothes, and black gloves. He had short brown hair, and identical glasses to Vi. But the most mysterious thing was his necklace. It was gold, and the crystal in the middle reminded me of Violet's eyes.

"So Sky, this is my friend Brendan!" Vi seems much more excited around him.

He looks at me in wonder before saying "So...he's the one dad talked about?

"He told you? Ugh, now mom's gonna know!" Vi changes her expression from excited to disgusted.

"Who...is your mom?" My voice is barely above a whisper, but both Sky and Vi turn their heads to look at me.

"She's in the castle right now. Wanna meet her?" Sky says as gently as possible. But why? It's not like my ears would burst at the slightest sound.

"Why are you guys whispering?" I ask at a normal voice.

"What do you mean? We're talking loud and clear."

"Do you think Ty muted him too?" Sky sounds distant.

I sound distant as well when I ask "Who's Ty?"

I don't hear an answer. Although I see lips moving, I hear no sound. "I can't hear anything." I don't even hear my own voice.

They look worried for a few seconds as they glance at each other. Sky faces me and he seems to be saying 'Close your eyes.' I do.

Once I do that, I can't seem to notice anything. It's only after a minute—I counted—before someone shakes my eyes awake. Vi looked like she said 'At least he can lip read.' I answer. "I can." They seemed relieved. Then they talk rapidly, trying to make me lose track of their conversation. But I see everything.

 **Note from here: Sky talking is in italics, and Vi is regular.**

' _Do you think dad did it?'_

'No...Herobrine wouldn't do this, right?'

Who was Herobrine?

' _Well, then it's confirmed Ty did it. C'mon, we're paying him a visit.'_

'Are you sure he won't freak out when I tell him?'

' _C'mon, you haven't seen him for weeks.'_

'Oh, fine.'

The conversation ends when Vi shows me a piece of paper.

'We're gonna attach something to you so that you can follow us to a portal. K?'

I nod. Sky takes out a vial, and he nods. I open my mouth just a tiny bit, and he pours the contents in.

I immediately felt like my back is gonna explode, which it kinda did. Two white feathered wings popped out of my back. I glanced around and saw that Vi and Sky drank the same potion, and webbed purple wings popped out of Violet, while Sky had identical golden wings.

They both recover from the sudden attachment to their backs and glance at me. Then I feel two shocked pairs of eyes on my back.

' _Why are his...What is...Do you know what this means, Vi?'_

'Yeah...what should we do? Go to him or Ty?'

' _Let's just do what we planned to do, THEN we go to him.'_

Now I'm really confused. "What's wrong?" It irritated me when they talk like I'm not in the room.

'Your wings…'

' _Do you know what this means?'_

'Y _o_ u _r_ a _s_ o _n_ o _f_ N _o_ t _c_ h…' they said in unison.

Notch? I heard about him a couple of times when my friends talked about Minecraft. I wonder who he is.

'He's the creator of these worlds, and we all respect him along with Herobrine, the Ender Dragon, and the Wither.' Vi said.

I look confused, not only because of the other weird people she mentioned, but because she heard my thoughts. How?

' _You were talking out loud.'_ Sky said with a snicker.

Oh.

'Anyway, before I talk about the other guys I mentioned, we have to get to the End.'

"What is the End?"

Sky and Vi looked shocked. Again. "You're surprised that I don't know about the 'End'?"

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Then I black out.


End file.
